Network congestion can negatively impact performance of a network by, for example, causing queueing delay, packet loss, blocking of connections, decreased throughput, and/or the like. A congestion control algorithm can be implemented in the network in order to control and/or avoid such network congestion. For example, a congestion control algorithm can be implemented at a transmission control protocol (TCP) layer in order to provide congestion control in the network. Such TCP congestion control algorithms include, for example, TCP CUBIC, TCP Westwood+, TCP DataCenter, TCP (bottleneck bandwidth and round-trip propagation time) BBR, TCP Wireless Rate Control (WRC), and many more.